The Lost Princess
by Krystaline Heart
Summary: Sere is a normal sixteen year old girl, who has lived with these two people ever since she was five. But before that she couldn't remember anything. Then her adopted father dies and she is sent to work at the palace where she finds out somthing about hers


Hey people! This is a mind of Silver millennium fic but its isn't. Oh just read it and you will see!^^

I don't own sailor Moon.

Hope you like it!

~*~

The Lost Princess

Part 1

The queen grabbed the princess's hand and ran. Just as they got to the door, they heard heavy footsteps outside. The queen kneeled in front of her young daughter. She put her hands on her daughter's small shoulders. "You must go! They cannot get you!" She whispered hurriedly to her. "Go through the servants passage ways!" Then she pushed the young six-year-old girl towards a wall. 

The girl looked back at her mother. Tears were running down her face. "Mama," She whispered. Her mother mouthed 'go' to her. She looked at her mother for a moment, then turned towards the wall and pressed a secret button. A small part of the wall slid open and the young girl ran inside. When the door had closed again, she opened the small peephole and looked through it.

The men burst into the room and grabbed the queen. Her long white sleeveless gown was torn in the struggle. Then an evil presence entered the room. This evil presence was a queen who was dressed in a showy pale purple gown and she had flaming red hair and bright green evil eyes. She was Queen Serenity's archenemy, Queen Citrine.

Queen Serenity tried again to get out of the men's grip. "Why are you doing this?" She cried. Queen Citrine raised a slender eyebrow.

"My queen, I thought you would why I'm doing this," She replied innocently. Then she laughed. "Kill her. And then find young princess Serenity and kill her too."

Queen Serenity's protests could be heard all through out the palace. But there was nobody to save her. For all her loyal friends and servants were dead. Just like she was about to be.

The young princess Serenity watched in horror as the one of the men stepped forward, a sword in his hand. Then he thrust the sword into Queen Serenity's stomach. Tears slid down the princess's face as she gasped. She shook her head. "No," She whispered. "No." Serenity wanted to run out there and do something to bring her mother back. But even though she was six years old, she knew that it would be suicide.

"Hey what's this?" In her crying, she hadn't noticed that one of the soldiers had come really close to where she was hiding. Serenity froze. He was looking at the button. She ran. As she ran, she heard the door slid open.

"Quick!" She heard an evil voice command. "It's the princess! Get her and bring her to me!" She ignored it and ran.

The end of the passageway was coming up. She quickly banged on the button. The wall slid open a crack. "No! Pwease open!" She said. Then she tried to open it herself. Just as she could hear the soldiers come, it opened. She quickly bashed through it and ran out of the servants quarters and into the forest.

As she ran, she looked back and saw the soldiers run into the forest after her. Branches and twigs were scratching at her face and tearing at her gown. But she didn't care, she didn't even notice. Then a tree root came up out of the ground and her foot got caught in it. She fell into the dirt and mud. Her face was now covered in dirt and so was her now torn and tattered gown. But this didn't stop her. She got back up and started to run, faster then she was running before.

Suddenly, there was a pain in her head. She looked back to see that her golden hair had gotten tangled up in a bush. Instead of trying to untangle it, she got out a small knife she had and chopped it off. Her hair was now down to her shoulders. She was about to start running again when she spotted it. A small gap in what looked like a small cliff covered with vines. She went to inspect it to find out that it wasn't actually a cliff, but a small cave with the entrance covered up. Quickly, she went in and then covered it up again.

Then they came. As they ran past, she prayed that they wouldn't find her. They didn't but even though they were gone, she stayed in there just to be safe. It was nighttime when she decided to get out. As she wondered through the forest, she thought about what was going to happen to her. She didn't know what she was going to do. Then the forest came to an abrupt halt. And in front of her was a dirt road. She was about to start walking a long it when she heard a horse. She stopped at decided to hide. But it was too late. A woman and man had seen her. The woman came up to her.

"Now what's a little girl like you doing alone at this time of night?" The woman asked. She looked really pretty, the princess noticed. The woman had large kind brown eyes and long brown hair. Her clothes were of a peasant. 

The princess just sniffed in reply. Tears were starting to stream down her face, as she remembered exactly why she wasn't with her mother. The woman smiled kindly at her and kneeled down in front of her. "My mama's D…Dea…Dead!" The princess wailed. The woman took her in her arms. Her heart went out to the little girl and she got an idea.

"Why don't you come home with my husband and I?" She said softly. "Then we can find out what to do with you. Okay?" The princess looked uncertainly at the woman. She could sense that this woman was kind and telling the truth. The princess nodded her head. Smiling, the woman picked her up and took her to the cart. "I'm Melissa," She said as she put the princess in the cart. "And this is my husband Steven." Serenity smiled shyly at them.

"I'm Sere,"

The woman smiled at her warmly. "That's a pretty name." And as they rode Melissa and Steven told the princess about themselves and Serenity did the same. But she didn't tell them that she was Princess Serenity.

~*~

Over the years, Serenity forgot about what happened. She even forgot about her being a princess. She stayed with Melissa and Steven. And Queen Citrine took over Queen Serenity's kingdom and about 8 years after what had happened, she died and left her 19 year old daughter, who was now 21, in charge of the kingdom. Her name was Queen Beryl. People still talked about what had happened to the kind royal family ten years ago. The people of the kingdom missed the kind Queen Serenity and the young princess but they knew that they would never return and that the evil Queen Beryl would be in rule for a very long time.

A sixteen-year-old girl burst through the front door of her small, but cozy, home. She ran her fingers through he should length silvery blonde hair. "Sere? Is that you?" A female voice rang out. 

"Yes Melissa, Its me!" The girl called back. Then an old woman entered the room. Her hair was graying and her brown eyes had lost their shine. "Melissa! What's wrong?" Sere asked worriedly.

"Steven…He's dead," Sere's hand flew to her mouth. She shook her head and sat down a chair. Then she looked up at Melissa. "He died a while ago while you were out," Melissa choked.

"Oh Melissa," Sere said then she got up and hugged her. Steven had been extremely ill for sometime now. So, Sere had known that he wouldn't have much time.

"Because of this," Melissa said as Sere stopped the embrace. "You will need to work at the palace." Sere looked her wide eyed. It was hard to get a job at the palace but recently they had been looking for a servant. 

They didn't live in the kingdom, which Queen Beryl now ruled over, they lived in another kingdom ruled by a King and Queen who were dearly loved throughout the kingdom. They had a son, Prince Endymion. Who was supposedly a very snobby and unkindly person.

"I can't work at the palace," Sere said. She had heard about the way the servants were treated by the prince and she did not want to go through that. Then she saw the look on Melissa's face and sighed. "When do I start?"

Before she knew it, a couple of days later she was standing in the servants quarters, looking around nervously. _This is just fantastic. _She thought as people rushed about her. Then suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around to come face to face with a girl about her age. "Hi! I'm Molly!" The girl smiled. Sere introduced herself then Molly showed her to her room. "You'll be sharing a room with me. And for the next few days I'll be showing the ropes and everything." Sere smiled at her.

So for the next few days, she followed Molly everywhere. Her and Molly became good friends and they did everything together. But one day, about a month later, she was asked to do some dusting by herself.

"Why can't I be with Molly," She muttered to herself as she dusted a very expensive looking vase. Suddenly she heard yelling. It sounded like the prince and his mother. The yelling was getting closer. _Oh no_ She thought. She stayed there for a while before she decided that she would just continue doing what she was doing.

"Mother this is terrible! It is wrong!" The prince yelled as they came into the room. Sere continued to dust in silence and quietly listen.

"I'm sorry, but Queen Citrine and I agreed to this before she died. You will marry Queen Beryl!" The queen roared. Then she noticed the servant. Sere just stood there and continued to dust when everything went silent. She tensed up when she heard footsteps walking towards her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sere turned around and came face to face with the queen. "Hello my dear," The queen smiled kindly. "I thought I knew all my servants." Sere just gave her a small smile. "Wait a minute! You are molly's friend aren't you?"

"Yes your majesty," Sere replied. Then she bowed. "I am Sere."

The queen just smiled. "My what a pretty name for a pretty girl. May I ask how you became a servant? You do not look like one. Actually you look like…but no that cannot be…"

~*~

So what do you think? Please R&R! ^^

If you want to email me my email is Angel_Taea@hotmail.com


End file.
